love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?
Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?, ( のこころは いてるかい？ lit. Is Your Heart Shining?) ''is Aqours' 1st Single. It was released on October 7th, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Mitsumasu Hajime, and arranged by EFFY. Track Listing # '''Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? ''(君のこころは輝いてるかい？)''' # Step! ZERO to ONE # Aqours☆HEROES # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) # Greetings from Takami Chika # Greetings from Sakurauchi Riko # Greetings from Matsuura Kanan # Greetings from Kurosawa Dia # Greetings from Watanabe You # Greetings from Tsushima Yoshiko # Greetings from Kunikida Hanamaru # Greetings from Ohara Mari # Greetings from Kurosawa Ruby Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Ima mirai kaete mitaku natta yo Datte bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari Kikkake wa nandemo ii kara Issho ni tokimeki o sagasou yo (Wasshoi tokimeki oorai) Hontou ni nozomu koto nara Kanau nda to shoumei shite miru nda Chippoke na jibun ga doko e tobidaseru kana Wakaranai wakaranai mama de (Nantoka naru sato) Kimi no kokoro wa kagayaiteru kai Mune ni kiitara YES to kotaeru sa Kono deai ga minna o kaeru kana Kyou mo taiyou wa terashiteru bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain Taikutsu ga nigate de ii no sa Issho ni zenryoku de asobou yo (Gatten zenryoku oorai) Tokidoki mayoi nagara mo Isshokenmei mokuhyou e to dashita Umakuikanai tte akirametara Kitto atokara kuyashii yo (da ne) Dakara mucha datte yatte mitai yo Sono saki wa wakaranai wakaranai demo ne omoshirosou (Nantoka naru kamo) Kimi wa nandomo tachi agareru kai Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau dayo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai keredo mabushii ne bokura no yume Mezameta nda yo Yeah! Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain Kono deai ga minna wo kaeru Kyou mo taiyou ni terasaretteru yo Nandomo nandomo tachi agareru kai Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau dayo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai keredo mabushii ne bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain (mezameta nda yo) Oh YES DOKIDOKI sanshain Ima mirai kawari hajimeta kamo Sou da bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari |-| Kanji= 今未来変えてみたくなったよ だって僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり きっかけは　なんでもいいから 一緒にときめきを探そうよ (わっしょい　ときめき　オーライ) 本当に望むことなら かなうんだと証明してみるんだ ちっぽけな自分がどこへ飛び出せるかな わからないわからないままで (なんとかなるさと) 君のこころは輝いているかい 胸に聞いたらYESと答えるさ この出会いがみんなを変えるかな 今日も太陽は照らしてる僕らの夢 oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 退屈が　苦手でいいのさ 一緒に全力で遊ぼうよ (がってん　全力　オーライ) 時々迷いながらも 一所懸命目標へと出した 上手くいかないって諦めたら きっと後から悔しいよ（だね） だから無茶だってやってみたいよ　 その先はわからないわからないでもね面白そう (なんとかなるかも)　 君は何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけれどまぶしいね僕らの夢 目覚めたんだよ Yeah! oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン この出会いがみんなを変える 今日も太陽に照らされってるよ 何度も何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけれどまぶしいね僕らの夢 oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン (目覚めたんだよ) oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 今未来変わり始めたかも そうだ僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり |-| English= Right now, I want to change the future we have Because, we finally, have realized our dreams! Anything is fine for me Let’s search for excitement together (Heave-Ho! Exciting Alright!) If it really is something you want to achieve Try your best, to prove that you can do it Where, can someone like me, try to fly out? I say, “I don’t know, I really don’t know!” (We will make it somehow) Is your heart shining? If your can, hear your heart beating, then YES is your answer! I wonder if this encounter will change everyone? As always, the sun is shining on our dreams~ Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! I’m horrible at dealing with boredom Let’s try our best when playing O.K.? (Oh Yeah! Doing our best Alright!) Even the times when we get lost I can still take firm steps to my goal If you give up when things don’t go well I’m sure that you’ll regret it later (Right?) So that’s why I will keep trying I don’t know but it seems interesting (We will make it somehow) How many times will you be able to get back up? If you put a hand on your heart: it’ll laugh out YES! What meaning does our encounter have? Though we do not know, our future still is bright We have awakened now Yeah! Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! I wonder if this encounter will change everyone? Though we do not know, our future still is bright How many times will you be able to get back up? If you put a hand on your heart: it’ll laugh out YES! What meaning does our encounter have? Though we do not know, our future still is bright Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! (We’ve awakened now) Oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!! Right now, I want to change the future we have Because, we finally, have realized our dreams! Translated by DawnlightYT Trivia Aqours' first single, which has two centers, unlike μ's, which had one. Navigation Category:Aqours Category:Aqours Singles Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Translated Songs Category:Animated Song